wwefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Categoria:Christian
Jason Reso William Jason Reso (Kitchener, 30 de Novembro de 1973), melhor conhecido pelo seu ring name Christian, é um wrestler profissional canadense. Atualmente trabalha na World Wrestling Entertainment no programa ECW sob o nome Christian, sendo o atual ECW Champion. Edge Christian Cage e Edge fizeram uma Tag denominada Edge n' Christian, porém o mesmo traiu Edge, e se tornou o novo Intercontinental Champion. Logo em seguida, Edge derrotou Christian em uma TLC (Mesas, Escadas e Cadeiras) se tornando mais uma vez Intercontinental Champion e desfazendo completamente sua Stable. ECW(2009) Fez o seu retorno na ECW derrotando Jack Swagger, após Finlay e Hornswoggle acertarem Jack com o bastão. No Backlash, Christian derrotou Swagger, sendo o atual ECW Champion. Porém, a luta entre Tommy Dreamer e Christian, valendo o ECW Championship, foi parada pela invasão de Jack Swagger no ringue. No Extreme Rules enfrentou Tommy Dreamer e Jack Swagger pelo ECW Championship em uma Hardcore Triple Threat Match, onde Tommy Dreamer imobilizou Jack Swagger depois de um DDT, assim Tommy Dreamer ficou com o ECW Championship. No The Bash, Christian participou da Championship Scramble pelo título, mas o ele continuou com Dreamer. No programa seguinte Christian venceu Vladimir Kozlov para ser o 1 contender pelo ECW Championship, na Night of Champions. Christian venceu Tommy Dreamer no Night of Champions para conquistar pela 2ª vez o ECW Championship. No SummerSlam 2009, enfretou William Regal, vencendo, mantendo o título e batendo o recorde, vencendo a luta em apenas 8 segundos. No ECW seguinte William Regal teve uma luta, que se ele ganhasse ele teria direito a uma chance pelo título no Breaking Point, no qual o Regal venceu, depois de uma interferência de Vladimir Kozlov, no Breaking Point Christian ganhou novamente, e no ECW seguinte Regal reclamou por causa da luta, e a GM, Tiffany, falou que outros lutadores teriam que ter uma oportunidade pelo Título, fazendo naquela noite um 10-Man Battle Royal, onde Zack Ryder saiu vencedor depois de eliminar Tommy Dreamer, os outros participanter eram: Goldust, Sheamus, Ezekiel Jackson, Vladimir Kozlov, Shelton Benjamin, Yoshi Tatsu, Tyler Rex e Paul Burchill No WWE TLC 2009, Christian venceu Shelton Benjamin em uma ladder match. No Wrestling Finishing and signature moves'' -Frog splash1 – TNA; usado em tributo ao Eddie Guerrero -Killswitch (ECW) / Unprettier (WWF/E / TNA)23 / Impaler (WWF)1 (Inverted double underhook facebuster) -One man con–chair–to1 – usada em hardcore matches -Cloverleaf -Diving European uppercut – 2007–present -Diving crossbody -Diving headbutt – 2009–present -Fireman's carry gutbuster -Inverted facelock backbreaker1 -Missile dropkick -Multiplas variações de DDT -Falling inverted1 -Implant -Inverted tornado -Tornado -Pendulum kick (Rope flip sequence between the top and middle ropes in the corner, giving him momentum to hit a double leg shoot kick, as a counter to an oncoming opponent)4 -Springboard sunset flip -Sitout inverted suplex slam -Spear -Stands on the shoulders of an opponent draped over the middle rope, choking them in the process '''Managers -Kenny Bolin -Gangrel -Terri Runnels -Trish Stratus -Diamond Dallas Page -Tyson Tomko / Tomko Nicknames -"Creepy Little Bastard" ("CLB") (WWE)5 -"C–Squared" (TNA) -"Captain Charisma" (WWE/TNA) -"The Champ" (TNA) -"The Instant Classic" (TNA) -"The Showstealer" (WWE) -"The Livewire" (WWE; bestowed upon by Matt Striker) -"The Pontiff of the Peepulation" (WWE; bestowed upon by Matt Striker) Titulos e Premios -East Coast Wrestling Association -ECWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) -Insane Championship Wrestling -ICW Streetfight Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Sexton Hardcastle -New Tokyo Pro Wrestling -NTPW Pro Tag Team Championship (1 vez)6 – com Sexton Hardcastle -Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling -PCW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) 7 -Pro Wrestling Illustrated -PWI Match of the Year (2000) com Edge vs. os Hardy Boyz vs. os Dudley Boyz em um triangle ladder matchna WrestleMania 2000 -PWI Match of the Year (2001) com Edge vs. the Hardy Boyz vs. the Dudley Boys in TLC II at WrestleMania X-Seven -PWI ranked him # 7 of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2007. -Southern States Wrestling -SSW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) -Total Nonstop Action Wrestling -NWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) -TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) -World Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Entertainment -ECW Championship (2 vezes) (ACTUAL) -WWF European Championship (1 vez) -WWF Hardcore Championship (1 vez) -WWF/E Intercontinental Championship (3 vezes) -WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) -WWF/E World Tag Team Championship (9 vezes) - com Edge (7), Lance Storm (1) e Chris Jericho (1) -Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards -Tag Team of the Year (2000) com Edge